Adventures of The Eeveelutions
by Sylveon17
Summary: Maddie, a human with a gift and her ninetails Dashi meet a group of eevees. and they form one big happy family...I hope.
1. Introduction

**Adventures of the Eeveelutions**

**Ch.1 introduction**

**MADDIE POV:**

My name is Maddie and Im 15 years old. I have brown hair and I usually like to wear a pink shirt and skirt. I live in the Pokemon Village with my ninetails "Dashi". Dashi is really special to me. She's my first and only pokemon. My parents gave her to me as a present when I was ten. By then she was a cute little vulpix.

I bet your wondering about my parents. I don't really wanna talk about them. They passed away when the notorious evil Team Flare attacked the Kalos region. I was left to fend for myself, at least I thought I did. Dashi took care of me. After Team Flare attacked, we were forced to evaculate. We kept walking until we reached the center of the forest right next to Snowbelle City (Where I use to live).

When we got there, a bunch of pokemon gathered around us. I was scared at first, but Dashi informed me that it was ok. Then the pokemon started to be friendly. We laughed, played, and sang until a Mewtwo showed up. I was scared at first because I never saw a legendary pokemon in person. Then he did a special spell on me, and I could understand what he was saying. He gave me the ability to speak to pokemon.

The Mewtwo told me that his name was Nicodemus, and that he was the leader of the Pokemon Village. I land where pokemon can coexist in harmony, free from the harm of evil trainers. I explained to him what happened, and he allowed me to stay at the village for as long as I want.

During the next few months, I started to grow friendlier with the pokemon. I made a lot of new friends. The pokemon helped me get over the traumatic Team Flare experience.

One day, I stumbled upon a fire stone. So I gave it to Dashi so she could evolve. Then she became extremely powerful. Dashi was pretty much a sister to me, maybe even a mom. Dashi and I stayed at the village for the past 5 years. Where I was safe from harm.

**PRESENT DAY**

I woke up to the sounds of fletchlings in the log cabin a couple of bidoofs decide to make for us. When I went downstairs, I saw Dashi trying to start a fire.

"Good morning Dashi", I said cheerfully

"Good morning kid", replied Dashi

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well, if you go out to the forest and pick some berries, I can make you a stack of berry pancakes"

"Ok, be right back Dash"

Then I walked out of the cabin and started to skip through the village. As I was walking, I saw a couple of pokemon with smiles on their faces. Then I heard a noise, and I started to run towards it. When I got there, I saw a couple of unconscious eevees.


	2. Rescue

**Adventures of the Eeveelutions**

**Ch.2 Rescue**

**MADDIE POV:**

I saw one of the unconscious eevees move.

"Help…us", it said weakly before it fell back down

I grabbed the three eevees and took them back to the cabin. When I ran in, I was greeted by Dashi.

"Hey, where are the berries?", she asked

"There's no time", I explained "We need to help these eevees"

"Quick bring them to the guest room", replied Dashi

We quickly brought them to the bed. Dashi checked their pulses, and confirmed that they were still alive. After nursing them back to health, they woke up. And Dashi and I sighed in relief.

"Where are we?", one of them asked

"You're in our cabin", explained Dashi

"Are my brothers ok?!", the eevee asked frantically

"Yes, your brothers are fine", I replied

"Thank you", said the eevee

The other two eevees woke up and started looking around

"My name's Spike by the way", introduced the eevee scratching his fur

"Im Blaze", introduced the second eevee

"And Im Pan", introduced the third eevee quietly. I can tell he was kinda shy.

"Nice to meet you guys. Im Maddie, and this is my partner/adopted sister Dashi"

"Hi", said Dashi

"Wait, how can you understand us?", asked Spike

"Well, when I was ten, I was given the ability to talk to pokemon"

"Cool", replied Blaze

"What happened to you fellas out there? And where are your parents?", I asked

"Well it all started a while ago…", explained Spike

**SPIKE POV (PAST):**

_I was walking through the forest with my brothers "Blaze" and "Pan". Blaze is kind of big headed, he thinks he's always cool. Pan on the other hand, is really shy. We were also walking with our mom "Frenzy". She was a leafeon._

"_Hey boys look, a couple of berries for us to eat", my mom called_

_ We decided to eat some of the berries until we heard a sound._

"_Boys, RUN"_

_ We kept running until we saw a couple of strange men with a houndoom and an ariados._

"_Now we got them", one of them said "HOUNDOOM, USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER ATTACK"_

_ The houndoom aimed his flamethrower at us, but our mom blocked the shot._

"_BOYS RUN, AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOUR FAR AWAY FROM HERE"_

"_But momma…", Pan started_

"_GO"_

"_C'mon Pan, we gotta listen to Mom", I said_

_We kept running. But every second we grew weaker. When we got as far as we could, we heard an explosion and a scream that sounded a lot like our mom's. Then, everything grew black._

**MADDIE POV (PRESENT):**

"And that's what happened", Spike explained

Dashi and I were shocked that a couple of young eevees had to go through that. Then Pan started to cry.

"Oh come here sugar", said Dashi hugging the crying eevee

"What did the strange men look like?", I asked

"They had red suits and red hair", Blaze explained

Oh no…I knew exactly who they were talking about, and I thought I would never have to hear that name again…

The men who abused pokemon…

The men who killed my parents…

The men who scared me for life…

…Team Flare

"Team Flare", I said softly

"Huh?"

Suddenly, tears started forming in my eyes. And I ran in my room and slammed the door.

**DASHI POV:**

Oh no, Maddie was never having another mental breakdown. It thought those would never happen again.

"Miss Dashi", said Pan quietly

"Pan, sweetie, you can just call me Dashi" I explained "Now, what is it?"

"Why is Maddie crying?"

"Well, when she was 10, Team Flare killed Maddie's parents. Which traumatized her"

"Who's Team Flare?", Spike asked

"They're an evil group who steal, try to take over the world, and murder pokemon", I explained

"What if they kill our momma", said Pan tearing up

"I don't know if they will or not, we just have to check"

"How?", asked Blaze

"We know a guy"

"Should we help Maddie?", Pan asked

"No, when she has a mental breakdown, she needs to be alone"

I really hope she'll be ok.


	3. Bushido and Roseline

**Adventures of the Eeveelutions**

**Ch.3 Bushido and Roseline**

**MADDIE POV:**

After I was calm, I decided to go to bed since it was 11:00 p.m. The next day, Dashi and I decided to visit a couple pokemon to see if the eevee brothers' mom was alive.

"Maddie, where are we going?" Pan asked

"You'll see Pan"

**BLAZE POV:**

We kept walking through the forest until we reached a small house. Maddie opened the door and we went inside. It was cold and dark, and of course Pan starts to shake.

"Bushido, Hello Bushido", called Maddie

Who is Bushido?

Suddenly, a blue sphere was shot towards us. And Dashi used flamethrower to block it, which was AWESOME (But not as awesome as me). Then a lucario appeared in front of us about to aim an aura sphere at us. Then he stopped.

"Maddie, Dashi I told you two to knock the next time you show up at my house" the lucario spoke "You know how I feel about intruders"

"Sorry Bushido", replied Dashi

"So what can I do for you?", asked Bushido "And who are these three"

"This is Spike, Pan, and Blaze (Why did she have to mention me last)", explained Maddie "Their mom was attacked by Team Flare and they wanna know if she's still alive"

"Wait, how can he tell if she's alive?", I asked

"Bushido is a lucario, and lucario is the aura pokemon", explained Maddie

"What's aura?", asked Pan

"It's the atmosphere that surrounds someone", explained Bushido "I can sense aura. If someone doesn't have aura, then the person is dead"

"Ok, now I get it", I replied

"What was your mother's name, and what type of pokemon was she?", asked Bushido

"Her name was Frenzy", explained Spike

"And she was a leafeon", added Pan

"Now a moment of silence", commanded Bushido

He closed his eyes and a blue aura surrounds him. When he opened his eyes, he had a look of despair.

"What happened?", I asked

"I couldn't find her aura", explained Bushido

Maddie and Dashi gasped. My brothers and I didn't. WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"What does he mean?", asked Pan

"Im sorry boys, but your mom…Is no longer with us", explained Dashi

Spike and I started to tear up, but Pan didn't. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! HE WAS SUCH A MOMMA'S BOY!

"What does that mean?", he asked

OH MY ARCEUS IS HE REALLY THAT STUPID?!

"IT MEAN'S SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT", I yelled

Pan started to cry.

"BLAZE", scolded Maddie

**PAN POV: **

No…NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE JUST CAN'T! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I CAN TALK TO. AND TO MAKE THIS DAY WORSE, MY BROTHER YELLED AT ME! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL AT ME! WHY NOT SPIKE!

"I'm really sorry for your loss", said Bushido putting a paw on my shoulder "I know how it feels to lose someone you love"

"Who did you lose?", I asked while wiping away my tears

"PAN", scolded Blaze

"No, it's fine" assured Bushido "It's best to talk to someone about our feelings, instead of bottling them up"

Suddenly he went over to a shelf and showed us a picture of a riolu (which I assumed was Bushido) and a buneary. They looked like they were having fun.

"Who is that?", asked Spike

"Her name was Roseline", Bushido explained

"How did she pass?", I asked

"It happened ten years ago…"

**BUSHIDO POV (PAST):**

_It was a beautiful day at the village. The taillows were chirping, and the combee were buzzing. I was on my way to meet my best friend "Roseline" at Star Lake. She was the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen. Her eyes are like stars and her fur is like chocolate mixed with cotton candy (And now I'm hungry). I kinda like her and today is the day I get to admit my feelings towards her. When I saw her at the lake, she was like a vision of beauty._

"_Hey Bushido", she greeted with a voice like angels_

"_Oh hey Roseline"_

"_Ready to play?"_

"_Yeah, but first I have to tell you something"_

"_What is it?"_

_We sat on a log, and I started to blush like crazy._

"_Roseline, ever since the day I saw you, I had these feelings that I couldn't explain" I started "Well, what I'm saying is…I-I love you"_

"_I love you too Bushido", she replied blushing_

_ SHE LOVES ME BACK! SHE LOVES ME BACK! WOOHOO! Just when we were about to kiss, she starts to cough._

"_My love, are you ok?"_

"_Yes I'm-"_

_Just when she was about to finish her sentence, she faints._

"_ROSELINE"_

**PRESENT**

As I tell the story, I start to miss her more than I usually do.

"I was worried about her so I took her to the hospital. The doctors told me she had Flumonia, and she didn't have much time. An hour later…she passed. And the worst part was…I never even got to say goodbye", I explained

"That's so sad", said Pan hugging me

Even though he was a little sensitive, he's still a nice kid.

"Bushido, how did our mom die?", asked Spike

"Im afraid I can't tell", I explained "If you wanna know what happened, go talk to Grace. She knows almost everything"

"O.k., thanks for your help Bushido", thanked Maddie "C'mon guys"

Maddie, Dashi, and the eevees left. As soon as they closed the door, I stared at the picture of me and ROseline.

"Oh Roseline…why"


	4. Grace

**Adventures of the Eeveelutions**

**MADDIE'S POV:**

We kept walking through the forest. I felt really bad for the eevee brothers, they lost the person they need the most.

"Maddie, do you think Grace can tell us how our mom died?", asked Pan

"Im sure she will", I assured

When we reached Grace's house, I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw a whimsicott.

"Are you Grace?", asked Spike

"No, Im her apprentice Whitney", she introduced "Grace is in here"

**SPIKE POV:**

As we walked, I looked around the house and saw a lot of books. Then Whitney led us to a curtain.

"Grace is in here", she informed

We walked in and saw a gardevoir meditating. I assumed she was Grace. She opened her eyes, and walked over to us.

"Aw Maddie Dashi, how may I assist you?", she asked

"Well you see these are-", Maddie started

"Spike, Blaze, and Pan", Grace finished "And they're here to see how their mother passed away"

Oh My Arceus, HOW DID SHE KNOW?!

"I read your minds", she explained

SHE DID IT AGAIN!

"Now I need you three to relax"

She used kinesis on us, and showed our memories in reality.

**NORMAL POV PAST (IN MEMORY):**

"_But momma", started Pan_

"_GO", ordered Frenzy_

"_C'mon Pan, we gotta listen to mom", said Spike_

_ The three eevees ran off._

"_Ariados, use toxic spikes so they won't get far", ordered a Team Flare grunt_

_ The ariados obeyed the grunt, and used toxic spikes_

"_Ok, playtime's over", said another grunt "Let's get that leafeon"_

"_FRENZY PLANT", commanded Frenzy_

_ Suddenly, a bunch of vines came out of the green and wrapped around Team Flare. Frenzy tried to run, but was soon captured in a net. _

"_Houndoom, use flamethrower on the net"_

_ The houndoom obeyed. Frenzy tried to escape, but it was no use. Then one of the grunts sent out a galvantula._

"_Galvantula, use thunderbolt on the net"_

_ The galvantula obeyed, as soon as the net exploded. Frenzy screamed._

**MADDIE POV:**

I couldn't believe it, Team Flare killed their mom, like how they killed my parents.

"So that explains why we passed out", said Spike

"Indeed", replied Grace

Suddenly, I started tearing up again and I started shaking. Then the memories came back.

"NO TEAM FLARE I HATE YOU", I yelled

"Maddie?", asked Pan

"Stand back she's having another mental breakdown", ordered Dashi

"She needs to calm down, or she'll get a heart attack", said Grace

"Maddie, please calm down", begged Dashi

"DIE TEAM FLARE DIE", I yelled

Grace tried to use psychic on me but it was too strong. Then I felled dizzy and I fell over. Then everything went black.

**DASHI POV:**

I turned around and saw Whitney by the doorway.

"What happened to her?", I asked

"I used sleep powder on her, she'll be fine in half an hour", she explained

"Thank you Whitney", thanked Grace "I think it's best if you go"

"Yeah, thanks Grace", I replied

We left the house while I was carrying Maddie on my back. When we got back to the cabin, I put Maddie on her bed and laid next to her. Then I shut my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Sol and Frey

**Adventures of the Eeveelutions**

**MADDIE POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I went to the living room and saw the eevee brothers.

"What are you boys doing?", I asked

"Were leaving" replied Spike "There's no point in us staying"

"We don't wanna feel like a burden if we stay here", said Pan

"Uh yeah, what he said", replied Blaze

"You guys were never a burden", said Dashi walking in the room

"How would you guys like to live here?", I asked

"Really? We can live here", asked Pan getting excited

"Of course", I replied

"Ok, we'll stay", Spike replied

"YAY", cheered Blaze and Pan

All of a sudden, we heard screaming.

"What was that?", asked Dashi

"I don't know", I replied "Let's find out"

"Can we come?", asked Spike

"No", I replied

"Why not?", asked Blaze

"Because it's dangerous", replied Dashi

"Guys, maybe we should-", said Pan

"SHUT UP PAN, NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!", yelled Blaze

"BLAZE", yelled Dashi

"Fine you can come", I said "But if things get dangerous, stay out of the way"

We ran out the door to find the source of the screaming.

**BLAZE POV:**

THIS IS SO AWESOME! WERE ON A MISSION TO SAVE SOMEONE or something. I CAN'T WAIT! We kept running until we saw a couple of eevees. One was a shiny eevee with a black eye. The other one was a regular eevee with a scar on her eye. OH MY ARCEUS SHE'S GORGEOUS! Maddie ran up to the eevees. The regular eevee opened her eyes and started to speak.

"Help us, were in danger", said the female eevee with an angelic voice

"From who?", I asked

Suddenly an angry trainer came in and grabbed the eevees.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS SHITS", he yelled before punching the female eevee

HOW DARE HE HURT HER! I ran up to the trainer and bit his leg.

"OWWW", he screamed before kicking me off "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"YOU WERE ABUSING THOSE POOR EEVEES", yelled Maddie

"NO, I WAS TRAINING THOSE PIECES OF SHITS", he yelled

"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM, THEN GIVE THEM TO ME"

"NO, how about we battle for them"

"What?!"

"If you win, you get the eevees"

"ok"

"But if I win, I'll take that ninetails of yours. Deal we have ourselves a deal?", offered the trainer holding out his hand

"Maddie, your seriously not agreeing to this are you?", asked Dashi

"Deal", replied Maddie shaking his hand

"Apparently he is", I said

"Not helping Blaze", replied Dashi

**MADDIE POV:**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAGERED MY BEST FRIEND. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! But I can't back out. I gotta save those eevees.

"Ready Dash?", I asked

"Sure, whatever", she replies

"THEN LET'S DO THIS"

"LET'S GO KABUTOPS", yelled the trainer sending out his pokemon

"Welp were fucked", said Dashi

"What do you mean?", asked Pan

"Yeah Dash, what do you mean?"

"Kabutops is a water type, and I'm a fire type", explained Dashi "Fit the pieces together"

Oh…

"Yeah, we are fucked", I replied

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT", said the trainer "Let's battle"

"DASHI, USE FLAMETHROWER", I ordered

"DODGE IT KABUTOPS"

Dashi used her flamethrower and the kabutops dodged it.

"KABUTOPS USE HYDRO PUMP"

Kabutops used hydro pump and it hit Dashi.

"NOW USE FIRE BLAST"

Dashi used fire blast and it hit the kabutops. I think the move was super effective.

"Your ninetails is good", complimented the trainer "BUT I STILL HAVE A WATER TYPE! NOW USE HYDRO CANNON"

Oh no, the hydro cannon is spinning towards Dashi. Were gonna lose…unless…

"DASHI KICK IT BACK"

Dashi kicked the hydro cannon back and it hit kabutops. Kabutops looked like it was about to faint.

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!", yelled the trainer

"Kabutops is also a rock type, and rock is weak against water. NOW DASHI, USE FIRE BLAST"

Dashi used fire blast, and it made kabutops faint. WE WON!

"WOO-HOO!", cheered Spike

"WE WON", cheered Blaze

"Whatever, I don't need those shit eevees anyway", said the trainer putting kabutops back in it's pokeball and running away.

"You ok Dash?", I asked

"I'm fine", she replied "Just promise to never wager me again"

"Done"

We took the eevee's back to the cabin. And Blaze kept eyeing the female one (I wonder why).

"Thank you", said the female eevee

"It's no big deal", I replied "Helping Pokemon is just what we do. I'm Maddie, and this is my partner/adopted sister Dashi and theese three eevees are the eevee brothers Spike, Pan, and Blaze"

**BLAZE POV:**

Again Maddie introduced me last. But I gotta make a good impression on that gorgeous beautiful eevee. SHE WILL BE MINE!

"Im Spike", introduced Spike

"Im Pan", introduced my annoying brother in a shy manner

"And Im guessing the eevee who keeps staring at me is Blaze", said my future wife

SHE KNOWS MY NAME!...I mean of course she does, I am Blaze after all.

"That's my name, don't wear it out", I replied

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sol", introduced the eevee

Sol…even her name is gorgeous.

"And this is my brother Frey", said Sol introducing us to the shiny eevee

"…", said Frey

I can't believe Im saying this, but he's shyer then Pan.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much", explained Sol "He never did ever since Axel started abusing us"

"Axel?", I asked

"The trainer who you just battled", she replied

**SOL POV:**

I'm so happy to finally be away from that retched Axel. Maybe now that he's gone Frey could finally talk.

"Don't you have any parents?", asked Maddie

I don't really want to talk about my parents, but I suppose I should tell her the truth.

"We only have our dad", I explained

"Where is he?"

"He said he went out to look for food…he never came back"

"Oh dear", said Dashi hugging Frey and I

"And as soon as he was gone…Axel caught us"

"Don't worry you two", assured Maddie "Dashi and I will protect you from Axel, and anyobdy else who wants to hurt you"

"You promise?", I asked

"We promise"

I have a feeling Frey and I are gonna have a good life from now on.


End file.
